


TID/TMI/TDA One Shots

by teenage_psycho



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenage_psycho/pseuds/teenage_psycho
Summary: A lot of one-shots. Cute fluffy shit, and maybe some smut. No, definitely smut.





	1. Meet Me in the Garden (Sophideon)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panic_at_the_bookstore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_at_the_bookstore/gifts).



***SMUT WARNING***

 

Sophie placed a bowl of soup before Master Will as gently as possible. He had been known for nitpicking everything she did; he even wrote her flaws down to show to Mrs. Branwell. Sophie supposed it was in the hopes that she would be fired, but she was not so dull as to not see how fond Mrs. Branwell was of her. It was her, after all, who encouraged Sophie to sign up for the Academy.

 

Sophie was leaving in a week to begin her training, though she had not told anyone this yet. She didn't know how; she knew she was needed at the institute. Miss Jessamine needed her help to get dressed in the morning, as did Mrs. Branwell and Miss Tessa. Agatha needed her help cooking and cleaning, and Thomas needed help with the horses. Most of all, however, Gideon needed her love. Or, rather, she needed Gideon. Or maybe it was a circle.

 

She and Gideon had been together for a month. It was a secret, for Sophie's sake. If the others heard of their affair, it would be a scandal. After all, they had slept together a few times. However, it had not stopped Sophie from smiling at Gideon when they passed each other in the long corridors of the institute.

 

Even though she was lost in her own imagination, Sophie noticed when Gideon grabbed her wrist as she began to exit the dining room. She turned sharply and looked at him fiercely.

 

"Mr. Lightwood, if you would remove your hand," Sophie said. Her voice echoed through the dining hall, and Gideon was taken aback. The rest of the institute's inhabitants had stopped eating, curious to see what would take place.

 

"Sophie, why don't you eat with us today?" Gideon said.

 

"Mr. Lightwood. I am but a maid. Besides, I would much prefer to eat with Bridget in the kitchen," Sophie cocked her head, daring him to challenge her. Though she said otherwise, she truly wanted to sit at the table with the others.

 

"But you are a member of the institute. I believe you should stay at the table, even if it's just for today."

 

Sophie turned her head to Mrs. Branwell, almost asking without words for her approval. Mrs. Branwell gave a curt nod before returning to her dinner. Gideon stood, and pulled the chair next to him out and gestured for Sophie to sit. She did, and Miss Jessamine huffed and crossed her arms.

 

"I can't believe you find it all right for a common maid to eat with us. It's quite discouraging," Miss Jessamine glared daggers at Sophie, and she looked down. Sophie dug her nails into her palm to prevent herself from saying something she couldn't take back.

 

"Actually, Jessie, we should all get used to her company. I think I forgot to tell you all that she's going away in a week to begin training to be a shadowhunter. And after she becomes one of us, we must find a new maid," Mrs. Branwell said. 

 

"Sophie is becoming a shadowhunter? That's insane. She's so small," Miss Jessamine said, her eyes glowing with anger. "And besides, I need her help. She is my maid, after all."

 

"I am not property, Miss. I am a person. Just like you. And I only ask that you be as kind to me as you would to a friend of yours.” Sophie said, raising her chin.

 

Miss Jessamine’s eyes narrowed. She stood, flinging her bowl of soup onto the floor. It created an unnecessary mess, and it took Sophie by surprise. What sort of woman would create a mess solely to make her maid’s life more difficult?

 

“Jessamine!” Jem shouted. Good, kind, perfect Jem. Oh, she must remember to call him Master Jem. Sophie remembered when she loved him so. She still did. A small part of her stomach fluttered when he spoke in her support. But nowhere near as much as it did when Gideon so much as looked at her. 

 

Miss Jessamine turned and stormed out. Master Jem stood, swearing under his breath. It astonished Sophie, for she had never heard him swear.

 

“I’ll take care of the mess our lovely Miss Jessamine has left for us, Sophie. William shall clear the table, and Gabriel will help Bridget tidy up the kitchen,” Master Jem said. “You and Gideon may go and talk. I know this academy business must come as a shock to him.” Master Jem winked at them slyly.

 

Master Will and Mr. Gabriel grumbled something in unison, while Gideon and Sophie gaped in surprise. Sophie could not believe that Jem knew of their affections, much less that he did not care!

 

Sophie stood, taking the chance to be with Gideon. She motioned for him to follow, and he did.

 

“Gideon, I know this comes as a shock, but I’d really like to become a shadowhunter like you. And we can see each other during the holidays. And you can visit me all you’d like-” Gideon interrupted her nervous rant.

 

“Sophie, hush.” Gideon gently placed a finger on her lips. “Sophie, you don’t have to be trained at the academy. Didn’t Charlotte tell you?”

 

Sophie was confused. “What?”

 

“She didn’t? Sophie, you can be trained here. Your trainer just needs to be of age, approved by the Clave, and of shadowhunter lineage. I am all three. Sophie, I can train you.” Gideon said, a bit of excitement making his voice higher.

 

Her eyes widened, and she was speechless. She opened and closed her mouth over and over again a few times before simply throwing herself into Gideon’s arms. He held her tight, chuckling to himself.

 

“I take it that you’d like for me to train you then?”

 

She nodded. “Of course…” She pulled away. “I must go to my room. Meet me in the garden!” Sophie turned and went swiftly to her room.

 

Sophie picked out her nicest dress which, unfortunately, was the only dress she had other than her work clothes. It didn’t even fit right; after all, it was one of Miss Jessamine’s old dresses that Sophie had taken in.

 

It was dark gold, with little flecks of a lighter gold almost sprinkled on it. It hugged tight to her hips and waist, accentuating them perfectly. The corset, which Sophie rarely wore, pushed her breasts up so that they lay, prominent, against her chest. Her hair was let down so the gentle ringlets cascaded down her back. She began towards the garden, and she could feel her breasts trembling with every movement. Never had Sophie felt so beautiful and self-confident; she knew Gideon would not be able to keep his eyes off of her. Or, more importantly, his hands. She flushed at the thought of him undressing her, and she did not care that they were not married. She wanted him to take her purity.

 

Sophie hiked up her skirts as she made the climb up the stairs. When she reached the top, she pushed open the door to the garden. Suddenly, she was bombarded by warm, glowing sunlight. Sophie sighed softly, tilting her head back to let it warm her.

 

A large, calloused hand took her smaller - though still equally calloused - hand. She opened her eyes to see Gideon looking down at her gently. She watched his eyes trail down to her breasts, then snap up again quickly. He cleared his throat.

 

“Sophie,” Gideon’s voice shook, “You look gorgeous.”

 

“Thank you, Gideon.”

 

He fell silent, and just looked at her. Sophie could tell that he was trying to keep his eyes upon hers, though he broke every few seconds to sneak another glance at her breasts.

 

Sophie had always known that she was beautiful; she knew that a man would fall under her command if she were just to show off her assets. However, she never did. At least, not after the day she got her scar. 

 

Today, though, she wanted Gideon to see her.

 

And, obviously, he did. Gideon gently placed his hands on her waist, and they were so large and her waist so small that he could span the entire length of her waist with his hands. Sophie shuddered and moved closer to him. Gideon leaned down and kissed her gently.

 

He tasted like bread and tea, and his lips were warm and soft. Sophie reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gideon ran his hands up and down her back, which caused Sophie to arch up into him. 

 

“You’re so beautiful, Sophie Collins,” he said gruffly, “But we aren’t married.” 

 

Sophie whimpered as he stopped kissing her. “Gideon. I don’t care.”

 

“Sophie… are you sure?” he said, looking at her uncertainty. He gently brushed hair out of her face. Sophie nodded.

 

“Of course. I want this more than you know.” Gideon seemed skeptical.

 

“Then kiss me,” Gideon did as she asked, lifting her up into his arms. Though it proved nearly impossible to do in such an extravagant dress, Sophie managed to wrap her legs around his hips. Sophie leaned down to kiss him harder, and Gideon carried her to a soft patch of soil where he set her down. 

 

Sophie tried to sit up, but he gently pushed her down. He kissed her harder, crawling onto her. Gideon held himself up by his forearms, careful not to place too much of his weight onto her. She flushed when she felt his tongue stroking her mouth, and she bit his tongue. He made a low growl.

 

His hands, to Sophie’s relief, finally found the strings of her corset. Gideon untied them, finding little difficulty with the knot. Sophie felt the shock of cold air rush against her bare skin as he lifted her out of her dress entirely, leaving her in nothing but her drawers.

 

Gideon immediately moved to her breasts. He held them in his hands, feeling the weight of the perfect globes in his palms. He had never seen such perfection before; it was the way her body was sculpted; no, perfected. Her breasts were large, shapely, and stood up. Her waist was small, and curved into wide hips that were still hidden by her drawers. 

 

Growling, Gideon pulled these off too. Sophie’s body shivered, and was plagued with goosebumps. She dug her fingers into the soil, her nails darkening with dirt. Gideon kissed a line from her breasts to her belly button, where he blew on it. She shuddered, and he continued moving down to her womanhood, where he planted a kiss right on her gem.

 

Sophie cried out, her hips bucking in ecstasy. She whimpers, “Gideon…” He nibbled on her womanhood, holding her hips to the ground with a bruising force. Sophie’s eyes were shut tight, and she cried out with every spasm she had. Gideon glanced up at her as he gently slid his tongue into her.

 

This was Sophie’s undoing. She cried out and climaxed, the building sensation exploding from her stomach out. Gideon let her come down from her satisfaction, moving up her body to press a kiss to her forehead. Sophie’s eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at him.

 

“Gideon…” Sophie murmured. She gently moved her hands and splayed them out against his chest, playing with the buttons of his shirt gently. Gideon smiled and nodded a little. Responding immediately, she undid the buttons and pushed the shirt off of his shoulders. Her hands went to touch his abdomen, and she marveled at the sight of his muscled torso.

 

Smiling at her, Gideon let her take her time. She slowly moved her hands from his chest down to his hips, where her gentle fingers found the button of his pants. She undid them, and Gideon pushed them off for her. Sophie gave a little gasp when she saw the bulge at his boxers, and she moved a hand there to feel it.

 

It pleasured her greatly to see how the motion affected Gideon. He gave a low growl from deep in his throat, and Sophie smiled. She moved her fingers under the waistband, and gently pushed them down and off.

She had never seen a penis before. It shocked her. “There’s so much…”

 

Gideon grinned, expecting her to compliment him on his size. “So much what?”

 

“Well, hair!” Sophie exclaimed, looking at it curiously. Gideon snorted, and Sophie gave a small smile.

 

Gideon leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He murmured, “Sophie. Are you positive you’d like me to do this? It’s going to hurt for a little bit. And once I enter you, you’ve been deflowered forever. There’s no going back, darling.”

 

Looking into his deep eyes, she nodded. “This is what I want.” Gideon kissed her again, running his fingers through her hair.

 

He aligned himself against her entrance, and pushed himself into her. Swiftly, he pushed in and broke her hymen. She gasped in pain, crying out. Gideon’s face went worried, and he waited there. He held her hand and murmured in her ear, reassuring her.

 

After a few minutes of whimpering and getting used to it, Sophie gave a small nod. Gideon gently pressed the rest of himself into her, and Sophie moaned a little. Gideon gently began to move in and out of her, holding her hand and using his other arm to hold himself above her.

 

Slowly, Sophie began to enjoy his movements more and more. She wrapped her arms around him and dug his nails into his back. Gideon moved in and out of her a bit faster, as per her positive response.

 

“You can go faster, Gideon. I’ll tell you if I don’t enjoy something,” she says gently, her face in his neck. He obliges, rocking his hips harder into her. Sophie’s moans increased as Gideon’s motions did.

 

The same build-up that Sophie felt before began building in her stomach again. She dug her fingers farther into Gideon’s back, Gideon kissing all over her neck and collar. Sophie reached her climax, crying out and arching up into him. Gideon moved in her faster, climaxing with her.

 

Sophie held on tight to him, and he rolled onto his side. Drawing her into his arms, he whispered sweet nothings of love into her ear.

 

As both of their heartbeats slow and synch, Sophie murmurs. “Gideon, I can’t wait to begin training with you. And I can’t wait for the day I can become your Sophie Lightwood.”

 

A smile spread on Gideon’s face, and he kissed her. “You’re telling me to propose to you?”

 

“Yes, Gideon. Thank you for taking the hint.”

 

Gideon laughed and held her tighter. “Go to sleep, Sophie. Go to sleep.”

\--

 

Let me know if you have any requests for the next one-shot!!! <3


	2. Wreck (Heronstairs)

***NO SMUT WARNING :(***

“Please, Jem, don’t lock me out again,” Will said desperately, his hand pressed flat against the door. He had his forehead pressed against the cool wood, listening for any response from Jem. There was a soft shuffling sound and he heard the familiar floorboard right at the entry of Jem’s room creak.

“William, I cannot speak with you right now,” Jem said, his usually gentle voice now edged with pain.

Will let out a long sigh, slumping against the door. “Goddamnit, James. Goddamnit.”

\--

He trudged his way down to breakfast the next morning. Will had slept outside of Jem’s door, and now his hair was rumpled, as was his cutaway coat. He didn’t care at all about his appearance. He had ruined his relationship with his parabatai. 

The only person who mattered wasn’t even talking to him. His only friend.

Will collapsed into a chair at the table. Tessa was already there, as was Cecily and the Lightworms. They were talking animatedly to each other, but Cecily disengaged herself from the conversation when she saw Will.

“Brother,” she murmured and stood, sitting down next to him. “Brawd, beth sydd o'i le? (Brother, what’s wrong?)”

“Nothing, Cecily.” Will took a sip of his tea, burning his tongue. It really was going downhill for him. Sighing and moving back from him, Cecily turned away.

“Fine. Shut me out.” Cecily said, her voice dripping with venom. Will’s eyes went wide, realizing how hypocritical he was being. He immediately turned in his chair and pulled Cecily into his arms.

“I’m sorry, Cece. It was… I didn’t get much sleep. I’m sorry.” He said, holding her close.

“It’s okay, Will. I heard you talking to Jem. Do you want to talk about what happened?”

“No,” he said sharply.

Cecily nodded a little. “I knew you’d say that. I’m here. You know I’m here.”

\--

The night before, Will had gotten home late. He was drunk -- slurring, stumbling, drunk. Will had stumbled his way up to Jem’s room and had barged in. 

Jem had been sitting on the bed, polishing his violin, when Will had taken the violin from his hands and thrown it across the room. He had then proceeded to push Jem to the bed and kiss him, like he’d been wanting to for so long.

For a long few seconds, Jem had not moved. Then, Jem’s instincts kicked in and he threw Will off him and scrambled to find his violin.

What Will saw Jem holding sobered him up. Jem’s precious silver violin had been nearly destroyed; the strings were all broken, the wood was cracked down the center and splintered. Will heard Jem give a raspy sound of agony, and Jem flew to his feet. Jem grabbed Will by the shoulder and pushed him out into the hall.

The last thing Will saw before the door was slammed in his face was Jem. His face was white with agony, and his eyes were filled with pain.

\--

Jem didn’t leave his room for the next few days. He was coaxed into letting Tessa enter to deliver him meals. When Will saw Tessa carrying a tray down that long hallway, he would dash to get even a glimpse of Jem.

Everytime, he saw nothing.

He knew he wasn’t dead; his parabatai rune was there, as dark and powerful as ever. However, Will could feel Jem’s infinite agony through the rune.

Tessa, meanwhile, spent her days comforting Jem. He was a wreck. That violin was the last thing he had from his parents, save the jade pendant. That, however, was resting against her chest. 

While Jem did not inform her of exactly what had occured, he did tell her that it was Will’s fault. Jem refused to see Will, refused to even talk to him. Tessa had never seen Jem so furious. She knew it wasn’t real anger, that it was grief and pain instead.

For the first time, Tessa slept with Jem. She held him until he fell asleep, comforted him when he woke up screaming that he was sorry, and that it wasn’t his fault. On one particular event, Jem screamed about how it was Will’s fault, and how he wishes he had never bonded himself to his parabatai.

Tessa could only pray that Will did not hear.

\--

Will finished his ungodly task of pleasing himself. He stood and cleaned himself, buttoning his trousers back up.

He thought about Jem, of the thoughts he had of Jem as he was wanking.

Angel, he missed Jem. Jem was the only person who knew exactly how to make him feel better, how to make him feel satisfied.

Will’s thoughts wandered to his future. He wasn’t in love with Jem; instead, Jem and he were as they were bonded - parabatai. Both had discovered they were bisexual together. While they’re both in love with Tessa, the pair proceeded to see each other to recieve the attention that a woman could not give.

Now, however, Will wondered if Jem would ever endulge Will in that pure delight ever again. Will’s inhibitions had overtaken him that night. Will had ruined his relationship with his best friend. 

And all because he was horny and drunk. Standing before the mirror, Will stared at himself.

“I swear on the Angel never to become drunk, ever again,” Will said, glaring at the reflection in the mirror. Oh, how he hated himself now.

\--

The next morning, Jem came down to breakfast. Tessa held his hand gently, giving him emotional support as he carefully sat down at the table. Will looked at him hopefully, mentally begging Jem to look at him, to give him a sign. Jem didn’t.

Tessa rubbed Jem’s back all through breakfast, helping him keep his mind together so that he wouldn’t have a breakdown. After all, he had had far too many to count in the past few days. Tessa barely had time to herself.

She didn’t mind, though. Jem was her fiancee, the love of her life. Tessa gently stirred yin fen into a glass of water for Jem, and helped him drink it. Usually, Jem hated medicating in front of the others. Jem was so detatched, however, that he didn’t even bat an eye.

It took all of Will’s self-control not to snatch the glass from Tessa and help Jem himself. He knew that it would only make Jem mad, and he didn’t want Jem to have any other reason to hate him. He needed Jem.

While Will wished he could say that Jem needed him, he knew it wasn’t true. How could such a pure, kind, good person need a bastard like Will?

\--

It was so hard for Jem to ignore Will. Jem himself didn’t know why he was ignoring Will. It would be so easy to forgive him; Will was so good at crafting apologies, and his face was too beautiful to hate.

Maybe that was why Jem just couldn’t talk to Will.

Will was everything to Jem. If Will died, Jem wouldn’t be able to survive without him. The pair were inseparable. They were bonded not only with the parabatai bond, but with their common history.

Both had traumatic childhoods, and both were desperate for love.

The way Will made Jem feel when they were alone in the moonlight was breathtaking. The way Will kissed down his chest and touched him were glorious.

Though he never asked, it always made Jem wonder where Will learned to do this to a man. Perhaps it was Magnus, who consistantly flirted with him when he saw him.

“Jem,” a voice said, breaking Jem out of his thoughts. Jem looked up, and saw Will’s bright blue eyes staring at him. His accent was thick today, as it was when Will was particularly feeling sad or stressed.

“Yes, Will.”

It obviously took Will aback when Jem responded to him, but Will quickly pulled his thoughts together. “Jem, can we speak in private?”

“Of course, Will.”

\--

Jem was sitting in his chair in Will’s room. Will had a tea table and two chairs in his room, and Jem’s preferred chair always smelled like yin fen and soap. Rather, it always smelled like Jem.

Will, meanwhile, was pacing. He was trying to collect his thoughts, so he wouldn’t make Jem angry and cause him to never give him another chance.

“Jem, I did I terrible thing when I was intoxicated and it will haunt me until the day I die. If there’s any way I can repay you, please let me know.” Will stops pacing. His voice is rough with pain. “I need you more than anything.”

Jem gave a long sigh. He looked almost regal in his chair, his posture perfect, his feet flat on the ground before him. “William. I can’t not forgive you. You’re my parabatai, my loyal companion through every obstacle in life. But I also will never be whole again. That violin was… That violin was the only thing I had left. Of my parents.” He sighs a little. “You always were a poet, William. Breaking my past, then showing me my future.”

In less than a second, Jem was standing in front of Will, just a breath away.

“You are my future, Will.” Their lips crashed together in a moment of heated passion. For a moment, Will was shocked. Soon, though, Will’s arms wrapped around Jem.

“Thank you,” Will said in his second of breath before Jem pushed him onto the bed.


	3. Here's a Present, Now Don't Forget Me. (Will/Tessa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will died, but not before planning an adorable Christmas for Tessa after he is gone.

It was the first Christmas after Will had died, and Magnus had lovingly taken Tessa in. After he died, it felt weird living in the institute. Will was the only thing tying her to the shadowhunters, and Tessa felt out of place with the new generation living there.

 

That is, her grandchildren living there and seeming as if they were the same age as her. Magnus knew instinctively how Tessa would feel, and fixed up a room for her in his loft in New York.

 

He knew she’d want to get away from the memories, and that she’d want to go home. Magnus had decorated the hell out of her room, putting little plants here and there and putting up a big bookshelf for her books. He even bought her a gift certificate worth 100 dollars for her to stock her shelves, though she had plenty of books after inheriting Will’s.

 

Magnus never knew her fascination with books was so great until he saw how much she read. She read every day for a solid few hours, reading and re-reading the same books over and over. She always seemed to hover over pages with Will’s scribbled notes in the margins, admiring his thoughtful ideas about the meanings of sentences.

 

For that reason, he had carefully picked his present from his home and had wrapped it with his signature glitter wrapping paper.

 

And now, on Christmas morning, Tessa trudged out into the living room. They had agreed not to exchange presents, but there were dozens of wrapped presents under the tree regardless. Tessa groaned - she really didn’t want anything to remind her that this was Christmas without Will, and Magnus knew that.

 

Still, he ran out from the kitchen holding pancakes. “Merry Christmas! Look at your bedhead! Well, I have a big plan for today. First we’re going to have breakfast, then you’re going to unwrap your presents, then-”

 

Tessa cut him off. “I said no presents. I said nothing special, Magnus.”

 

“Oh, that’s nonsense. It’s Christmas! Today’s going to be a happy day for once, and you aren’t going to walk around the house all sad today.” Magnus said, setting the food down and hugging her.

 

She couldn’t help but smile. “Alright, Magnus. Whatever you say. I guess we will have Christmas after all. I didn’t get you anything…”

 

“And I didn’t want you to! I have enough stuff anyways. Tessa, my darling, this is your Christmas.”

 

Magnus led her to the table and sat her down in front of all of the food. He had made all of her favorite foods - muffins, pancakes, eggs. He placed a mug of coffee in her hands, for she had never truly taken in the British custom of tea. Smiling, Tessa cuddled up into the blanket he wrapped around her.

 

“Do you need anything else, my lady?” he said, sitting down beside her.

 

“No, Magnus. You’ve gotten everything.” She paused. “You never finished telling me your plan for today.”

 

“Ah, you’re right!” Magnus exclaimed. “Cinnamon stick, we’re going to meet an old friend of mine.”

 

Tessa rolled her eyes. “Cinnamon stick? And who?”

 

“Just an old friend of mine. She’s a warlock. And she faked her death, much like Ragnor does every few years or so. Many warlocks fake their deaths. It can be quite fun.” Magnus said, obviously remembering something from his past.

 

“Goodness, Magnus. Don’t ever ask me to assist you in that. You know I’ll refuse.” She sounded exasperated, as if Magnus had just suggested that she fake her death. Magnus let out a low chuckle.

 

“Oh, Tessa, I knew you’d be like that. Now I know you’d never do it, and I see no benefit in myself trying something like that now. But the woman I’m taking you to has, and is still ‘dead’. So I expect you to be respectful. I know you will, once you know who she is. After all, you seem to be very fond of her.”

 

“Don’t be so cryptic. Just tell me who she is. I’m sure it will still be marvelous.” Tessa had a fierce intensity about her, and Magnus supposed why Will had taken such an attraction to her. She got what she wanted, and nobody could oppress her - mind or body.

 

Magnus almost broke and told her. “Er, Tessa, please stop trying to convince me. It’s a surprise.”

 

A grin broke out on Tessa’s face when she could feel herself winning. She knew she could draw the surprise out, but she decided to let Magnus win this one. Taking a bite of her meal, she flipped through the newspaper he had set out for her. Magnus had never been interested in mundane affairs, but she made him get a subscription to it when she moved in with him. Tessa just loved reading and learning with all of her heart.

 

It kind of made Magnus sentimental. He had known a girl like her, many years ago. They had never been romantic, just as Magnus and Tessa were. They were best friends, so close that they knew everything about each other. The girl spent her whole life learning.

 

But it wasn’t until she killed herself that Magnus understood that she distracted herself from her pain with knowledge. It worried Magnus sometimes that Tessa would do the same, but she remembered that she still had Jem to look forward to. She counted down the days on her calendar until the next time she’d meet with him on that bridge, and dutifully wrote down what she planned on talking about with him so that she wouldn’t waste a single second of her time with him.

 

Tessa broke him out of his deep thoughts. “Oh, look, Magnus! There’s a book sale next week. Would you go with me? I hate going alone to those sorts of things. Will used to go with me…” Her voice trails off. A smile grows on Magnus’s face.

 

“Absolutely! I’ve been looking for a particular book for a while now, and I can’t seem to find it anywhere.” Magnus said, grinning madly.

 

“Really? I didn’t know you read. I might have it.” Tessa stood. “What book is it?”

 

“ _ Their Eyes Were Watching God _ . It was published just a few months ago. In September, I believe.”

 

“Oh! I do have that.” Tessa rushed into her bedroom and ran back out seconds later, triumphant. She handed him her copy, with all of her notes scribbled in it. 

 

“Goodness, Tessa, you’re impossible. You own every book ever published.” He said, a mixture of exasperation and amusement in his voice.

 

Rolling her eyes, Tessa laughed. “I can only wish. Please don’t spill anything on it, and don’t shove it in your bag. If it’s damaged, you’re buying me a new one.”

 

“You’re very particular, aren’t you?” Magnus said, setting the book on the table. “Would you like to open your presents now, darling?”

 

Tessa had nearly forgotten that it was Christmas. She still hated the idea of presents, but she also noticed how excited Magnus seemed, so she gave in. She nodded and stood, and Magnus jumped up to grab her plates before she could. That was Magnus. He was as particular about doing the dishes as she was about the alphabetical order and caretaking of her books. Magnus never let anyone else do the dishes, because, as he had said many times-

 

“Some of these are antiques, Tessa, and they can’t be washed with just regular soap!” Magnus scolded. Tessa resisted the urge to laugh. They had this conversation after every meal. Tessa was just so used to helping the maid clear the table. It just hadn’t occurred to her that she wasn’t living in the Institute with her Will anymore.

 

And that’s what hurt the most.

 

Magnus placed the plates on the kitchen counter, then joined her in the living room. Tessa was sitting properly in her chair, looking at the mountain of gifts.

 

“This really wasn’t at all necessary, Magnus. I’d actually prefer if we just gave these to poor children, or donated them.” Tessa said, looking at Magnus.

 

“Nonsense! Plenty of other wealthy people will take that responsibility upon themselves. This is your Christmas. And quite a few of those presents are special, just for you.”

 

Tessa rolled her eyes, then Tessa grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit on the ground next to him. They went through present after glittery present, until Magnus forcefully and excitedly shoved a present into her lap.

 

“Open it!” Magnus sounded like a child, and was far too excited. Regardless, Tessa tore the wrapping paper apart. She always had very little patience for wrapping paper, and never tore it apart carefully to preserve it.

 

Inside was a diamond ring, with a blue gem planted in it. The color of Will’s eyes.

 

“Will gave this to me before he died. He knew you’d take your ring off after he died. And he wanted to stay married to you. So, Will’s proposing from the grave. Very romantic, I think. A little strange.”

 

Tessa, at this point, was immune to surprise from Will’s antics. This, however, caused tears to burn behind her eyes. She blinked them away and slowly slipped the ring on. “By the Angel. Will will never let me be.”

 

“But you put the ring on! So you love him.”

 

“Of course. I married him. I wouldn’t have if I didn’t. He was a ridiculous man, but he was a good one. And I love him. And goodness, was he good with Jamie and Lucie. Especially Lucie. James was always closer to me, and Lucie closer to him. She’d suck on her thumb, then accidentally bite down and cause herself to bleed. It was a nervous habit of hers. Will would come and lift her into his arms, and bandage it and make her feel better. Even when she was a teenager.” Tessa was deeply lost in a reverie, but Magnus let her continue. It had been so long since she had just talked, and had just gotten all of the memories that were tormenting her out. 

 

Tessa began to cry. “Then at his funeral… She was sobbing. Screaming. She kept biting on her thumbs, wouldn’t stop. She was covered in her own blood, as was I. I held her close, and she sobbed the whole funeral.” Tessa looked down, her hands trembling. “It hurt me so much. To see her tormented…”

 

Magnus nodded, then put an arm around her. “I can’t pretend to understand a single bit of your pain. Not at all. I’ve had lovers. Oh, so many lovers. But I don’t know if I’ve ever… Been in love. Now I know for certain I haven’t. I’ve been bedridden over breakups, but I’ve never been broken by love like you.” Tessa nodded, moving into his arms to cry against his shoulder. “Oh, Tessa. I have one last present for you, love. Will convinced me to give it to you when he found it in my loft in London.”

 

“You and Will sure did visit each other a lot. Was something going on between you that I should be advised of?” Tessa said, looking up at him.

 

Magnus snorted, letting out a loud laugh. “Oh, I wished! He never would do anything explicit with me.”

 

“You tried to steal my husband, Magnus?” Tessa said, giggling a little. Magnus grinned and patted her head.

 

“Not one bit! I only flirted with him before you two fell in love. What can I say? I’m a sucker for those bright, blue eyes and that fluffy black hair. You understand.”

 

Tessa did understand. She nodded a little, looking at Magnus. “I’m ready for my last present.”

 

Magnus grinned. “I knew you’d come around to the idea of Christmas.” Magnus leaned over to the tree and pulled one last present out. He set it in her lap. “Open it. I can’t wait to see your face.”

 

Tessa opened it, and nearly screamed in delight.

 

It was a first edition copy of  _ Jane Eyre.  _ “Oh my God, Magnus!” she screamed, and threw her arms around him. She hugged him tight, grinning excitedly.

 

“Look at the inside, Tessa. There’s a surprise.” Magnus said, hugging her back. Will sure was right when he said she would be happy.

 

Tessa flipped the cover open, and screamed again. It was signed. Tessa was freaking out. “You knew Charlotte Bront ë. You knew Charlotte Brontë!” Tessa began flipping through the book, and an envelope fell out. Her eyebrows furrowed, and Magnus sat back on his hands. Tessa set the book down, and took the envelope into her hands.

 

Written on the envelope was her name, in a handwriting so beautiful and elegant Tessa could never forget it. It was Will’s. Tessa gave a long sigh. “I can’t read this now, Magnus. I’ll cry.”

 

Magnus nodded in understanding. “I know. Read it tonight, okay?” Tessa nodded.

 

“Will really put all this together?”

 

“He did, sweet pea. He came to me a few months before… A few months before. He said that he knew he wouldn’t be around for Christmas, and he knew how much it meant to you. He asked if I would make it special. He and I planned it for months, arranging every present you got today. They’re all from Will, love.”

 

Tears welled up in her eyes. “Oh, goodness. William…” Magnus wrapped an arm around her.

 

“Tessa, I didn’t used to know Charlotte Brontë. I still know her.” Magnus said, patting her head.

 

Realization struck. “Charlotte Brontë’s the warlock?” she said, her face slowly starting to glow with excitement.

 

“She sure is. Would you like to make yourself presentable and go meet her? I’ve told her all about you. She said that you sound like a lovely woman, and she thinks you two will get along nicely.” Magnus said.

 

Tessa’s heart swelled. “Really? Okay. I’ll have a bath, and I’ll wear my nicest perfume and I’ll iron my dress.”

 

“Woah, you’re ironing your dress? You never do that!” Magnus said, grinning. Tessa hit his arm and stood. She gathered her presents into her arms and dashed into her bedroom. “Wear that blue dress I bought you! The one from your time! Charlotte loves past fashions far more than the new ones.” Magnus shouted after her.

 

\--

 

After Tessa spent nearly as much time getting ready for Charlotte as she would for Will, she and Magnus set off. They portalled into the country, landing in a field of soft grass. Tessa smiled and leaned down to pluck a pink flower from the grass. She twisted it in her fingers, then tucked it into her hair. Magnus realized later that it was the kind of flower presented at Tessa and Will’s wedding.

 

They walked up to the house. There were vines climbing up the brick walls, and it looked like something out of a fairy tale. Magnus knocked on the door, the knock crisp against the door carved of wood.

 

After a moment, the door swung open. A woman looked at them, then a smile grew on her face and she hugged Magnus. She was remarkably small, a good height smaller than Tessa. She wasn’t particularly pretty, either. The woman drew back from Magnus and smiled at Tessa.

 

“You must be Miss Gray. I’m Charlotte.” Charlotte said, her voice thick with an Irish accent. Tessa hadn’t been called Miss Gray in years.

 

“Hello. You can call me Tessa, if I may call you Charlotte.” Charlotte nodded, and smiled excitedly

at both of them. 

 

“Come in, both of you. I just made tea.” Charlotte ushered them in, shutting the door behind them. Her house was bright, and warm. It felt like a home. “Don’t mind Branwell. He’s in the study drawing.”   
  
“Branwell’s a warlock, too?” Tessa said, her voice full of astonishment.

 

“Yes, he and I are. Our other sisters weren’t. Emily and Anne and Elizabeth and Maria.” Charlotte said, rather cheerfully for talking about her dead sisters.

 

They went into the parlor, where tea was set on the little table by three armchairs. Charlotte motioned to the chairs, sitting down in hers. Tessa and Magnus took their seats, Charlotte smiling.

 

“It’s been so long since I’ve had company. Perhaps it’s because I’m dead. Legally, that is. I actually find it nice. I was able to be known in the mundane world, but now I can live my life as a please. Branwell and I spend our days writing together. He and I are very close.” Charlotte said, taking a sip of her tea.

 

“Can I meet him?” Tessa said, looking at Magnus’s amused face. 

 

“Of course! Magnus made him very excited to meet you. He said he’d come down for tea once he finished his painting.” Charlotte said. At that very second, there was the sound of a man clearing his throat. A wide grin grew on Magnus’s face and he stood to greet the man that was equally as short as Charlotte. Magnus and the man, who Tessa assumed was Branwell, shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

 

“Ah, Magnus. It has been a long time, hasn’t it? We must go out for a drink tonight, shan’t we? I know the perfect place.” Branwell said, taking his glasses off to look up at Magnus.

 

“I’m sure you do, Branwell. Unfortunately, Tessa and I were not planning on staying the night.” Magnus said, taking his seat and motioning for Branwell to do the same.

 

“Oh, come now, Magnus. Stay the night. Charlotte and I can make up two rooms and Charlotte can show Tessa all of her writings.”

 

Magnus turned to Tessa. “Would you like to stay the night, Tessa?”

 

Tessa thought for a moment. “I’d have no objection. I’d like to visit with Charlotte longer.”

 

“You don’t wish to visit with me? What a shame. I was so excited to read for you my poems. My lovely Mr. Bane talked on and on about your love for poetry.” Branwell said. He was obviously attracted to Tessa, and Magnus put a hand on Branwell’s shoulder.

 

“Down, tiger. You don’t want Tessa. She’s fiery and hotheaded and quite impossible, if I’m being perfectly honest. Also, she just lost her husband. Her husband was just as impossible as she is, so they were quite perfect for each other.” Magnus said, clapping Branwell on the back. Tessa smiled a little, looking at Magnus with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Much less, I’m still in love with Jem. I believe Will and Jem were my two loves. Something in me tells me that Jem and I will receive our time. Good things always tend to work out. After all, William and I were able to have children.” Tessa said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“I’ve always wanted to get married. I was married once, to Arthur. But he, oh, I don’t know. Father wanted me to marry. I turned down so many proposals. I suppose I just wasn’t ready. I’m going to live forever, so I might as well marry someone I am truly in love with.” Charlotte said.

 

Branwell raised his glass. It was filled with whiskey, which he took a swig of. “Ah, I loved once. It wasn’t true, however. She was very married.”   
  
Magnus snorted. “How many times did I warn you? And Charlotte warned you as equally as I.”

 

“But I was too ignorant to heed your warning.” Branwell grinned. “After all, I am not one to act in the most intelligent manner.”

 

“I have determined that from being in your presence for only a few minutes,” Tessa said, looking at Branwell and Magnus with her chin tilted high.

 

“Oh, Tessa, I believe we’ll be very good friends,” Charlotte said, placing her hand on Tessa’s.

  
_ That’s good,  _ Tessa thought.  _ I need friends. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscribe to Pewdiepie.


	4. I'll Wait Forever (Jemma)

Julian and Emma had been together openly and un-parabatai for nearly two years now, and there was still no ring on Emma’s finger. It pissed her off more and more with every week gone by, and she didn’t hesitate to bring it up whenever she could.

 

“I’m lesbian, now, Jules,” Emma said. Her legs were in his lap, and they were holding hands. Julian was gently running his hands up and down Emma’s legs.

 

“No, you aren’t,” Julian said, looking at her.

 

“How would you know?” Emma said. “I have been dissatisfied by my relationship with you, and I think I’ll be happier with a woman. A woman who will propose to me.”

 

Julian snorted. “You keep bringing engagement up. You don’t understand that I have a plan.”   
  
“A plan, you say? What sort of plan?” Emma said, sitting up and moving into his lap. She rested her head against his shoulder.

 

“A perfect plan. A plan that you’ll never forget and will have you swooning for the rest of your life.” Julian wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

 

“You don’t even have a ring, dumbass.”   
  
“I do have a ring, and it’s in my pocket. I believe you’re the dumbass.” Julian said, and Emma’s head snapped up.

 

“Let me see the ring!” Emma shouted, scrambling for Julian’s pocket.

 

Julian stood quickly, pushing her onto the ground. “Over my dead body.” Julian turned and sprinted to their room, and Emma dashed after him, screaming various curse words as they flew through the Institute. When Emma caught up to him in their bedroom, he was just slamming his safe shut.

 

“Damn it, Jules!” Emma shouted, tackling him. Julian grinned and dug his fingers into her stomach. Emma squealed, curling into a ball as Julian tickled her mercilessly.

 

“It will be a surprise, or my girlfriend doesn’t call me Daddy!” Julian yelled, tickling her as she squirmed underneath him.

 

\--

 

More weeks went by without a trace of a proposal. Emma woke up every morning to a cold bed, because Julian would go far too early to make pancakes for everyone. She spent her days training, as far apart from Julian as possible.

 

It was just like when they were parabatai, and terrified of their love for each other. 

 

Emma just couldn’t bear to be around Julian. The way he looked at her was killing her, how he adored and admired her. It hurt her, though, to realize that there was still no ring on her finger.

 

“It shouldn’t bother me this much,” Emma said to Cristina, who was admiring her own engagement ring. “Marriage doesn’t equal love. I just…”

 

“It’s the next level of love. I understand. Marriage just takes everything to the next level. It shows your-” Cristina stopped, and furrowed her brow. “What’s the word… compromiso… commitment! It shows commitment.”

 

Emma nodded, understanding. “I’m just afraid. I told him I’d wait forever. I’m just afraid that something will happen. That everything we fought for, for all those years, would be for nothing.”

 

The pair went silent, remembering the war, and all of the pain that was shared between them. Through Emma’s relationship with Julian, and Cristina’s equally messy one with Kieran and Mark, they both were there to help each other.

 

“Do you think he’s afraid? He knows I’ll say yes. I’ve already basically accepted his proposal.” Emma’s face turned green. “Do you think he thinks we’re already engaged?”

 

Cristina snorted, patting Emma’s terrified cheek. “Oh, Angel, no. He’s probably just wrapped up in plans.”

 

“Plans?”

 

“Planning the engagement. You realize that’s what he’s doing, right? He has a whole binder of ideas to make the proposal perfect. That’s what he’s been spending all his time on, love.” Cristina said.

 

Emma could barely hide her excitement. “Really?! Tina, why didn’t you tell me sooner?!”

 

Chuckling, Cristina stood. “I thought you assumed. You know he’s a perfectionist. Also, I’d have hoped that you’d already noticed that he’s had paint in his hair nonstop for the past month. The gold he uses for your hair, for the record.”

 

Cristina left, leaving Emma gaping in shocked silence.

 

\--

Emma found herself training again. Though she tried, it seemed impossible to keep herself from thinking about the binder Cristina had mentioned. 

 

_ Where is it?  _ Emma wondered to herself as she wailed her fists down on the training dummy. Even though Emma was thoroughly against snooping through Jules’s things, she couldn’t get the thought of it out of her head.  _ It wouldn’t fit his safe. Soooooo…  _

 

It hit her. She turned, not even bothering to put her jacket on over her skimpy training tank top. She ran out of the training room, and down the hallway. She flew into Julian’s art room, and stood in the center, wondering. 

 

Emma knew it would be in here, but she hadn’t thought so far ahead as to where it would be. She began searching through countless sketches and paintings of everything.

 

There was Livvy, and there was Ty, and there was little Tavvy curled against Dru’s chest. There was Emma, younger, perched atop her father’s shoulders. There was Julian, holding Emma to him as the waves crashed around them. Emma’s face, in that painting, was scared, terrified.

 

Jules was the only one who knew how deeply her fear of the ocean ran.

 

Holding back tears, she continued searching. She threw apart neatly stacked piles of paints, searching in a blind desperation.

 

“Em?” A voice rang out, and Emma froze. There was only one person in the world who called her Em.

 

Slowly, Emma turned to face Julian. He looked at her, deeply confused. “Em, what’s wrong?”

 

Emma looked down, shame filling every part of her body. Julian moved and gently took her hand, squeezing it.

 

“Emma, are you alright?” Julian said, pulling her into his arms. He held her to his chest. “Emma, talk to me. Please.”

 

She held tight to him, sighing. “You love me, right? You love me?”

 

Julian’s breath caught. “Emma. Of course I love you. I risked everything for you. I would rather be exiled than not be with you. Why are you having these thoughts?”

 

“I just… you haven’t proposed. I keep getting caught up about it.” Emma said as Julian stroked her hair.

 

Slowly, Julian began to understand what she was doing in his art room. “The binder.”

 

Emma nodded a little. “I’m really sorry. Really, really, really sorry. I didn’t find it. I tried, but I couldn’t. Cristina and I were talking, and she said that you were just making the proposal perfect. Then she accidentally told me about the binder.”

 

Julian nodded. “I’ll speed things up, alright? In the next two weeks. I swear.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Do you feel better, Em? I don’t like hurting you… I’m sorry. I just want it to be as perfect as you are.” Julian said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

 

Emma looked up at him, flushing a little. “I feel better. Thank you.”

 

“I love you, Emma.”

 

“I love you, Jules.”

 

\--

 

Emma woke the next morning, fully expecting not to feel Julian against her. However, she found that he had his arms wrapped tight around her, and a hand wound in her hair. His lips were pressed to the skin of the crook of her neck, and they curved into a little smile.

 

“Good morning, gorgeous. I was wondering how long it would take for you to realize I was here.” Julian said, his voice husky with sleep.

 

Emma closed her eyes tight and murmured into his hair, “I don’t want to get up. I want to stay like this.”

 

Julian let out a low chuckle, pulling her tighter. “Whatever you say. But we are having dinner on the beach. Alright?”

 

Oblivious to what he really meant, Emma nodded. “Alright.”

 

Emma swiftly returned into a deep sleep, lulled by Julian’s breathing.

 

\--

 

Julian shook her awake around noon, the time she regularly woke. “Em, darling, today’s the day.”

 

“The day?” Emma said, wrapping her hand in his shirt collar to pull him back to her.

 

“The day you’ve been waiting for. The two of us are going to be adorable and romantic just like you always beg me for. And I got an antique dress for you to wear. It’s silver and brown to match your eyes.” Julian sat up, pulling her up with him. He rested her head against his chest.

 

Emma groaned. “I don’t wanna…” Emma still didn’t realize what he meant.

 

“Come on. No laziness today.” Julian stood, cradling her to his chest. “Wake up, Em.”

 

Slowly, Emma woke up. Julian placed her on her feet, patting her head. “Get dressed and I’ll go down and make you breakfast.” Emma nodded, and Julian left.

 

Emma put the dress that he laid out for her on, and yanked a hair brush through her hair half-heartedly. When he returned, she was blasting dry shampoo into her hair.

 

“Aw, Em, you won’t even shower for me?”

 

“Julian, I’m too lazy to shower for anyone. You know that.” Emma said, then threw the dry shampoo bottle at him.

 

Grinning, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

 

“We’re going to the pier. I already bought a million credits, and we’re riding the carousel a million times. And I’ll beat up any kid who tries to sit on your horse.” Julian said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

 

When they were little, they’d ride the carousel at the pier over and over again until the pier closed for the night. There was one horse, white and wrapped in a rope of gold, that Emma cherished with all of her heart. Her father had named it Emma, claiming that she and it were of the same soul.

 

After he died, Julian adopted the tradition of begging any person who sat on her horse to let her have it. With the power of compulsion runes, it usually worked.

 

Emma smiled at Julian, resting her hand on his bicep. “Jules, I want to be a Blackthorn. I said I wanted our child to be a Carstairs, but there’s Jem now. Someone else to carry on the name. So I and our children will be Blackthorns.”

 

Julian’s heart filled with butterflies that burned with love. “Alright.” Though he said the simple word, his hand moved to trace on her arm.

 

I L-O-V-E Y-O-U.

 

The corners of Emma’s lips turned up into a delicate smile. She squeezed his bicep, then traced.

 

I K-N-O-W.

 

Chuckling, Julian kissed her temple again.

 

Y-O-U L-O-V-E M-E.

 

Y-E-A-H. I S-U-P-P-O-S-E I D-O.

 

\--

 

Taking Emma’s hand, Julian ran down the beach with Emma by his side. She was laughing, her long blonde hair blowing in the wind behind them. They were barefoot, having discarded them back at the Institute. 

 

They reached the pier, the one place that they both remember clearest from their childhood. Emma grinned happily at Julian, her eyes bright with memory and love. When they reached the carousel, Emma saw a sign on it labelled “CLOSED”.

 

Her heart sank. She gave a frantic look to Julian, but found that his face was nonchalant and without worry.

  
“It’s all ours. All night. We’ll ride it over and over and over again.” Julian bent and kissed her hand.

 

Emma’s heart fluttered. “So nobody takes my horse.”

 

Julian kissed her forehead. “So nobody takes your horse.”

 

He lifted Emma up into his arms, stepping over the fence and finding her horse. Emma gently ran her hand over the horse’s plastic head, and Julian deposited her on it. He climbed onto his own horse, one with black hair and thorns wrapping its body. 

 

Both were next to each other, and by no coincidence.

 

Reaching to his love, Julian took Emma’s hand. He waved his hand to someone standing in the distance. Emma turned, and saw Tessa, Jem, and Magnus standing there. Tessa handed Will, her newborn, to Jem, then raised her hands with Magnus. 

 

Sparks flew from their hands and surrounded the carousel with glimmering blue and silver. It began moving, swirling slowly. Emma smiled at Julian, her eyes full of tears. Julian smiled back at her, squeezing her hand.

 

Julian’s free hand reached into his pocket, retrieving a small box. Emma’s tears began to spill over.

 

“I prepared this whole long speech, and I was going to recite it, but I know you won’t remember a word of it. So I’ll make this short and easy. I love you, Em. Will you marry me?” Julian opened the ring box.

 

It was a glimmering diamond ring, set in gold. The gold was the exact color of her hair. 

 

Emma was speechless. Her mouth was wide, and she found herself murmuring in a raspy voice. “Yes.”

 

Julian grinned, and leaned over to slip the ring onto her finger. She was crying all over herself, and she brought her hand up to gaze at the ring. Julian took her hand again, and they rode the carousel all night, laughing as the moon travelled the night sky.


	5. This is the Hand (Sophideon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :( 
> 
> I'm very, very sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points to anyone who understands the chicken/eagle reference. (Hint: it's from another book series)

“Goodbye, my love. Be safe. Come back to me.” Sophie said, squeezing Gideon’s hand tight. Gideon smiled back at her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Gideon said. He gave her one last hug, then turned and took the few paces it took to reach Gabriel and Will, who were waiting at the door. Gabriel handed Gideon his gear belt, which he strapped onto his waist.

 

Will said goodbye to Tessa, the young-looking woman ruffling Will’s black hair that was peppered with gray. Cecily grabbed Gabriel and murmured aggressive words to him, words that Sophie assumed were threats. Sophie could hear her switching between Welsh and English, a habit that both her and Will did when they were emotional or angered.

 

“Cecily, that’s enough. Come along and have tea with Sophie and I.” Tessa said, reaching to Cecily. Tessa acted as everyone’s mother, in a sense. Especially to Cecily, who, as a younger sibling does, never fully matured.

 

Cecily nodded. She shot one last threatening glare to Gabriel, then followed Tessa and Sophie to the parlor. Sophie blew a kiss to Gideon, who caught it and tucked it away in his breast pocket. Sophie’s face brightened with a glowing smile, and she departed with Tessa and Sophie.

 

\--

 

Will was leading the charge, as the Institute’s head does. Though he hated both Lightworms, he hated Gideon slightly less than he hated Gabriel. For that reason, Gideon was - 

 

“Eagle 2,” Will said, turning and handing Gideon a small button, one probably ripped of a woman’s blouse, “Track this for me.”

 

Gideon nodded and drew the tracking rune on the back of his hand. Gabriel scowled. “Will, when are you going to let me do a single thing on these patrols? I have just as much experience as you do.”

 

“Chicken 1, you know the story I told you both. You, chicken, stay on the ground pecking with the other chickens. Eagle 2 and I escaped the pen we were stuck in, where you held us back, and learned to fly. Had we stayed pecking with you, we would never have become as spectacular.” Will said, his face expressive of the story as he told it, but shortened.

 

Chuckling a little, Gideon turned back to them. He had no objection to Will’s abuse of Gabriel, for even Gideon found his younger brother quite trying at times. “I have a location. Shall we go on our way?”

 

Will nodded, gesturing for Gideon to lead the way. They began walking, Gabriel and Will following Gideon.

 

Gideon lead them to an alley. It was dark, and damp. Mud sloshed against their shoes as they tread through the dampness. Gideon stopped, then turned sharply to face a wall. He reached up, and his hands found a groove in the stone. Lifting himself off the ground, Gideon scaled the wall quickly. Will and Gabriel followed, and they pulled themselves up onto the roof where Gideon was perched. He was examining a pool of blood that was seeping through the individual shingles of the building’s roof.

 

“It’s mundane, Will,” Gideon observed. Will nodded and knelt beside him, then leaned to peer over the edge of the building.

 

“Nice going, Sherlock. The body’s down here. Must have fallen.” Will said lowly, quickly dropping from the roof to the ground. As Gideon and Gabriel made their way down - noticeably more carefully than Will - Will noticed claw marks at the mundane’s throat.

 

“Werewolf?” Gabriel said. Will looked up at Gabriel and grinned, excited at the opportunity to correct him.

 

“No,” Will grinned. “It’s a demon. You see, there’s ichor in the claw marks. The mundane drew blood, which is quite surprising.” Will moved his hand and closed the mundane’s eyes, murmuring words of respect.

 

“Respect for a mundane? A mundane.” Gabriel snorted.

 

Will looked up at Gabriel, and cocked an eyebrow. “Should I remove you from the patrol circuit?”

 

Shrugging, Gabriel was quick to retort. “If that’s what you’d like. It’d give me more time in the bedroom with Cecily.”

 

Faster than lightning, Will swung his leg out. He caught Gabriel’s legs and tripped him. Gabriel fell back, landing hard on his spine and cracking his head against the ground. While there was no blood or true injury, Gabriel still yelped in pain. 

 

“Don’t disrespect Eagle One,” Will said, turning and walking back down the alley. Gideon leant down and helped Gabriel up.

 

“It’s easier if you just go along with him, Gabriel. Tessa taught me that. He likes people who-” Gideon’s eyes went wide just as a clawed hand thrust through his chest and stomach. He gave a gurgling sound of pain, then collapsed to the ground.

 

Will turned sharply at the sound, then sprinted back to them. Gabriel was staring up at the demon, who grinned and licked Gideon’s blood from it’s claws. Will swung and thrust his seraph blade along the course of it’s head, causing the world to explode into an array of gold angelic power and dark ichor.

 

The demon was dead, and so, it seemed, was Gideon. Gabriel fell to his knees beside his brother, taking his body into his lap. He was shaking his shoulders, whispering in a raspy voice over and over.

 

“Come back. Come back, Gideon. Big brother, come back.” Gabriel held his body tight, and tears began to fall down his face. Will, having never seen him cry and previously assuming that he had no emotion, wrapped a gentle arm around his shoulder.

 

“Gabriel, we should go back to the Institute,” Will said, his voice gentle. Gabriel nodded a little, then stood. He held Gideon’s limp body in his arms, crying soundlessly.

 

“What about Sophie?”

 

Will fell silent. “I don’t know, Gabriel. Let’s just get back, okay? We need to worry about you now. Did the demon injure you?”

 

Gabriel shook his head. Will helped Gabriel make his way back to where the carriage was waiting. They boarded, laying Gideon’s body down on the opposite side.

 

They stared at his white face the whole way back.

 

\--

 

Sophie was standing at the parlor window, looking out over the Institute’s front lawn. The road that led up to it was dimly lit with witchlight lamps, and a heavy fog had settled on what was previously a clear, cool night.

 

Soon, she heard the familiar sound of the carriage’s rickety wheels before she saw it. She smiled brightly and dashed down the stairs to the foyer. Tessa was already standing there, waiting by the door. Tessa smiled at her.

 

“They’re back. I suppose it was a successful patrol. They’re back early.” Tessa said, opening the door and waving to the carriage. She began walking toward the carriage.

 

Will exited the carriage first, and raised his hand up to Tessa. “Take Sophie inside.”

 

“Will, what’s wrong?” Tessa’s face fell, then turned to look at Sophie, who was standing in the doorway.

 

Bowing his head, Will murmured. “Tess. Take Sophie inside and get her a cup of tea.”

 

Realization struck Tessa, but hadn’t struck Sophie yet. Tessa turned sharply, nodding to Will. She started to the door, and took Sophie’s hand. “Come along, dear. It’s far too late for us to stay up very long. I wish to go shopping tomorrow.”

 

Sophie shot a confused glance at Will, but let Tessa lead her inside. Suddenly, she stopped walking. Tessa turned and found herself staring into Sophie’s white, terrified face.

 

“Gideon,” Sophie said, tears in her voice. She turned and flew down the hallway, and into the parlor where Gabriel and Will had just placed Gideon’s body. She shrieked, dashing to the bench where Gideon lay. She knelt beside him and took his hands up into her own.

 

Sophie started sobbing, wailing, pain causing her whole body to shake. She desperately placed her hands on his chest, crying out. “Gideon, please, no! It’s not time! You’re only sixty, you’re supposed to stay with me longer! Gideon, please…”

 

Tessa knew she should go to her, should go to Sophie and escort her from Gideon. However, she couldn’t bear to. She knew she’d have the same reaction if her William returned from a mission dead.

 

Instead, she flicked her fingers and sent a spark of silver to Cecily, who was training, requesting her presence. Tessa went to Will, who was solemnly taking his coat and weapons belt off. Tessa gently took each thing he removed and hung it on his hook.

 

“Tess, you have to look after her. She doesn’t trust me to let me care for her. Cecily will be too tied up in looking after Gabriel. You take care of her. I’ll run the Institute.” Will looked at her, and drew her into his arms. 

 

Tessa let him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. “We need to file a report.”

 

Will gave a shaking sigh. “I can’t, right now. In the morning. I can’t relive that now.”

 

“The clave will be angry, Will…” Tessa said gently. “I can do it, if you’d like. You can just write it down.”

 

“The Clave doesn’t understand human emotion, or morals, or respect. The Clave can wait. I’m the head of the Institute. This is my decision. Tonight, we respect Gideon Lightwood.” Will said, touching his forehead to Tessa’s.

 

Tessa couldn’t help but give a little laugh. Will looked at her, an eyebrow raised. “You didn’t call him Lightworm. You really don’t hate him or Gabriel all that much, do you?”

 

Chuckling, Will shook his head. “Of course not. They’re good men. They’re smart, and have an aligned moral compass.”

 

“You love people with morals.”

 

“That’s why I love you, Tess. You don’t take shit. From anyone, for anything.” Will said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

 

At the same time, Sophie kissed Gideon’s forehead, her tears falling onto his face. She was reliving everything, from their wedding to their children’s first steps. Cecily came into the foyer, and gave a little gasp.

 

“ Gabriel, ydy e wedi mynd heibio? (Gabriel, is he passed?)” Cecily said, rushing to where Gabriel was seated on the bench opposite his brother.

 

“Yes, Cecily,” Gabriel said, his voice dead and free from emotion.

 

“I’m so sorry, Gabriel.”

 

“There’s nothing you could have done.”

 

Cecily sat down next to him. “I had a bad feeling. I could have stopped you-”

 

“I would have gone whether you wanted me to or not.”

 

“I know.”

 

\--

 

Gideon had been cremated, his ashes placed in the Silent City. Sophie had begged Will for a gravestone to be placed in the Institute’s courtyard, and he had obliged easily. 

 

Every morning, Sophie went out to water the flowers she had planted there. Every evening, she took tea and scones out and sat by his grave, eating the scones and talking to him.

 

“Gideon, I miss you very much. Eugenia came by today, and she and I talked for a while. A lot about you.”

 

“Gideon, I forgot how scared of the dark I am. I had to ask Tessa to leave my candles burning, and that was very embarrassing.”

 

“I miss you.”

 

“Gideon, I love you very, very much. Tessa says that I should only come out here every other night. She says she doesn’t want me to be too dependent on you. I think I’ll listen to her.”

 

“I love you Gideon.” The wind rustled all of a sudden, and Sophie jumped when she heard a voice in the wind. 

 

_ “I love you too, Sophie.” _


	6. Have Faith (Kitty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're going to have to wait to get to the sweet Kitty fluff, but there's sweet fluff throughout so you'll survive.

“Ems, I’m worried about Ty.”

 

Emma looked up to find Julian standing in her doorway. She was sitting in her bed, polishing Cortana. “Why? What’s wrong?”

 

“He’s been quiet lately. Quieter than usual. I have to bring pancakes up to him.” Julian sat down next to her on the bed. “I think he misses Kit.”

 

After some careful investigating and piecing together evidence, Julian and Emma realized that Kit and Ty were gay. They had both been careful not to bring Kit up around Ty, but it did no good. Ty continued drifting farther and farther into the depression that was heartbreak.

 

“We should ask Jem and Tessa to pay us a visit. I want to see their baby, too. They named him Will.” Emma set Cortana down, and stood.

 

“Okay. I’ll send them a fire message.”

 

\--

 

Tessa had made pancakes, Kit’s favorite, for breakfast. She set them down in front of her husband and Kit, and sat down next to Will’s high chair.

 

Will babbled happily, waving his hands around. She gently took his food up in her hands and began to feed it to him.

 

“Are you going in to the Spiral Labyrinth today, love?” Jem said. “Kit is ready to babysit whenever you’re ready to go back to work with me.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m torn.” Tessa gave a little sigh. “I want to stay home with Will, but I know you all need me there.”   
  
“Actually, I’d like if you stayed home one more day. I can’t find his teething toys. I don’t need him biting my fingers off again.” Kit said, his face serious.

 

Jem snorted, nearly choking on his water. “He’s just like William was. Perhaps we should have named him a more mellow name.”

 

“You’re not wrong, Jem. Jamie was always so calm and mild, for being Will’s son. If this one starts acting like William did, I might have to change his name.” Tessa said, ruffling Will’s hair. He giggled happily.

 

“Or maybe it’s because he’s exposed to a Herondale,” Jem said, winking at Kit. Kit rolled his eyes.

 

“I wasn’t raised a Herondale,” Kit retorted.

 

“It’s in your blood, love. Jace wasn’t raised a Herondale, and he’s worse than Will was.” Tessa said, smiling lovingly at Kit.

 

“Is he worse than Will? I feel like they both are extremes of the same side of the spectrum, with Jace being the better warrior in reality.” Jem said, and promptly being pushed off of his chair by an invisible force. Tessa burst out laughing, and Kit looked between Jem on the floor, and Tessa laughing.

 

“What was that?!” Kit exclaimed.

 

“That was Will Herondale, Kit. He visits us from time to time, and torments our calm home.” Tessa said, going to help Jem up. Jem was laughing heartily.

 

“Goodness, Will. I greatly apologize for insulting you in such a ridiculous fashion. There is no way your great some grandson is superior to your abilities. It isn’t like he fought a much larger war on a much grander scale.” Jem said, waving his arms dramatically.

 

Kit took a bite of pancake. “Personally, I think the war I fought with the Blackthorns was most dramatic. After all, it had Clary and Jace involved too.”

 

Tessa leaned over to ruffle Kit’s hair. Kit made a face. “While I do agree with you, many aspects of their war was worse than yours. Your war spanned more ground, and affected more lives directly, but they went to hell. Literally. Jace was full of heavenly fire, which brought my Jem back from the Silent Brothers.” Tessa affectionately touched Jem’s scars, left by the runes that had once marred his delicate face.

 

It was his face that had shocked Tessa when she saw Jem for the first time again, as his true self. Though his hair and his eyes were a surprise, his face was the most different. What was once a thin, bony structure with sickly skin had turned into a strong jawline, and equally pale, but less sickly, skin. When they had finally consumed for the first time, his muscles surprised her too.

 

She had remembered what his body was like from those 200 years ago, and had steadied herself to reassure him. That time around, however, she was surprised with the corded muscle that bulged from his chest, sharply differing from the slim skin-and-bone shape she remembered.

 

As she daydreamed, Jem had taken her hand and kissed each finger gently and individually. Kit made a face, moving his hand and covering Will’s eyes. Will squealed and wrapped his chubby arms around Kit’s wrist, making to bite his finger.

 

Kit yelped, and flew back so hard that his chair tipped and he crashed to the floor. Will squealed and starting laughing, banging his hands on the tray of his high chair. Tessa sighed, taking Will into her arms to calm his energy.

 

“I told you! I told you he’d bite me!” Kit shouted, standing and pulling the chair back up. He huffed and collapsed back in it, glaring at Will.

 

Jem grinned, leaning over to ruffle Will’s hair. “He acts more and more like Will every day.” Will giggled, smiling at Jem.

 

Suddenly, there was a woosh, and a fire message flew into Tessa’s hand. She looked down at it, her eyes quickly snapping across the paper as she read it.

 

“It’s from Los Angeles. Julian is wondering if we’d like to pay a visit for a few days.” Tessa glanced at Kit. “Emma wants to see Will, and Ty wants to see you, Kit.”

 

Kit’s mouth went dry, and it opened a little. When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet. “We can go. I don’t mind.”

 

Tessa gently put her hand on Kit’s. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want to. Whatever you want, dear.”

 

“No,” Kit said, “I want to go.”

 

\--

 

Ty was sitting in the library, curled up in his regular armchair. He was clutching a book about mundane physics in his hands, making notes in the margins. Ty’s handwriting was coarse, but careful. He went over each part of each letter multiple times, pressing down so hard on the paper that he often went through multiple pencils a day.

 

Murmuring to himself, his eyebrow furrowed in intense concentration. He did little more than study in the library each day, as there was little else to do in the Institute. With Livvy dead and Kit across the world, he had a grand total of…

 

No one to talk to. No one to spill his great ideas to, no one to comfort him if he starts to feel weird.

 

He almost shouted when a hand landed on his shoulder, but instead just gave a small gasp and tensed up. Ty turned in his seat defensively, and was met by a pair of kindly gray eyes.

 

“Hello, Ty. Jem and I are here for a visit.” Tessa said gently. “You remind me of me. Do you enjoy fiction books too, or just nonfiction, love?”

 

Ty looked at her, a curious expression on his face. “I like fiction, too.”

 

Tessa smiled wonderfully. Her face was so delicately shaped, her almond shaped eyes radiating kindness and understanding. “What is your favorite book, Ty?” Tessa said, then took a seat next to him.

 

“The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes,” Ty said curtly, closing his textbook. Tessa smiled brightly.

 

“Oh, love, I met Sir Arthur Conan Doyle! He was a very kind man, and he acted much like yourself.” Tessa said, and Ty’s eyes lit up.

 

“He was like me? As in, he acted like me? He was weird?” Ty said it softly, as if hoping beyond hope that his one hero was as ‘broken’ as he believed he was.

 

“Arthur was the most intelligent man I’ve ever met, save you. He was quiet, and didn’t enjoy the company of people very much at all. But he was not weird, Ty.” Tessa ruffled his hair. “He was special. Different. People appreciated his differences, because he showed them that they were good.”

 

A little flush rose on the lanky boy’s cheeks. “I don’t think I’ll be able to show anyone that my brokenness is good.”

 

Tessa’s face turned to astonishment. “Tiberius, I can’t believe you’d say such a thing. You are not broken, my dear. You are everything but broken. If anything should have broken you, it should have been the death of your parents, or of your sister, or of when Kit came to live with me. But here you are. You are sitting here, before me, whole and intelligent and sharp as ever.”

 

Ty couldn’t think of what to say. “Okay.”

 

“Okay,” Tessa said, a smile growing on her face when she saw how his eyes gleamed with confidence.

 

There was a shout from outside the library. The voice making it was shrill, and the word was drawn out with glee.

 

“JEM!” Emma shouted, barreling in the room and into Jem’s chest. Ty turned, finding Jem standing in the doorway, chuckling as he held the blonde - haired girl up. 

 

Ty’s eyes were caught, however, by the Lost Herondale standing beside Jem. Kit was holding what looked like a giant burrito in his arms, and Emma squealed at the sight of the baby. Emma took Will from Kit, cooing to him.

 

Having his only responsibility ripped from him, Kit shrugged and made his way to Ty. Tessa stood, sitting Kit firmly where she had previously sat, and ushered Jem and Emma, including her newborn, out.

 

Ty looked at Kit with a bewildered expression on his usually blank face. “What are you doing here?”

 

A smirk grew on Kit’s face. “I don’t know, quite honestly. Tessa and Jem wanted to come, so I just tagged along.”

 

Ty’s heart sank a little, realizing that Kit had not, in fact, come for him. Kit saw this, and immediately regretted initiating Plan B.

 

Plan A had been, of course, kissing Ty right then and there with no fear of anyone’s reactions. Kit had shot that plan down once he remembered how their last conversation had gone.

 

Plan B was Kit’s least favorite, but seemed to be the least likely to cause collateral damage. The smartass had forgotten to take into account how sensitive Ty was. After all, the plan was literally just to play hard to get. Kit had figured that since it had worked for Jace on multiple occasions, that it would work for him too.

 

Unfortunately, Kit forgot what it was like to look into Ty’s brilliant gray eyes, and to see them in a state of pain.

 

“Ty, I’m sorry. I lied. I lied really bad there. I did want to come. To see you.” Kit tugged on his sleeve nervously. Ty looked down.

 

“What does that mean?” Ty said, pressing his hands together until they turned white. “The last time we spoke, you said you loved me. Then you left. What kind of love did you mean?”

 

Kit paused, piecing together the right words. He knew it would be a mistake to lie to Ty, and it would only keep him farther from the boy that had changed every opinion he ever had about love.

 

“Romantic. Like Julian loves Emma. Like Jem loves Tessa. Ty, I love you.” Kit looked him right in the eyes, all of his inhibitions disappearing with the passion of his heart, and of the moment.

 

Ty’s mouth went dry, and he was speechless. “Kit…”

 

“Listen, I don’t give a fuck if you don’t love me back in the way I do. Just say the word and I’ll go. I swear. No hard feelings. None.” He said quickly, doing his best to calm Ty down enough so that he had no need to give a false answer.

 

“I… I’m sorry Kit…” Ty said, casting a pained look to Kit. Kit nodded and started to stand, but was stopped when Ty placed a shaking hand on his forearm. “No, Kit. I’m sorry for letting you leave. Without knowing.”

 

“Knowing what, Ty?”

 

Ty took a deep breath. “That I love you. Romantically. Like Julian and Emma, and Jem and Tessa. And I didn’t realize until you were gone, and I was alone, and I saw Julian and Emma together, and I’m sorry.” Ty rambled on, then Kit took his hand to calm his thoughts.

 

Ty looked up at Kit to find his glowing face beaming down at him. “You really love me, Ty?” Ty nodded, and moved over a little in his armchair so that Kit could slide in next to him. Kit wrapped an arm around Ty’s shoulders. His body was slim, his arms and legs far too long for the rest of his body. Kit could still feel the hard muscle that lined his chest and his shoulders.

 

Kit could barely hold back a smile when Ty carefully rested his head against his shoulder.

 

“I want to kiss you, Kit,” Ty said, tilting his head to look up at him.

 

“Okay,” Kit said, holding him closer. “Now?”

 

“Now, please.”

 

Kit gently placed his hand under Ty’s chin and tilted it up, then brought his lips to Ty’s. He pressed them there for a moment, waiting to see Ty’s reaction, which was immediate.

 

Ty reached his hand up to knot in Kit’s shirt, pulling closer so that Kit couldn’t pull away.

 

After a few minutes of gentle, love filled kissing, Ty’s hand found Kit’s. He squeezed just once, and Kit knew exactly what he was saying.

 

_ Stop, please. _

 

Kit pulled away. Ty looked at him, and Kit had to prevent himself from grabbing him and holding him to his chest. The boy’s lips were swollen from kissing, and his cheeks were flushed a pink color that stood out from his pale skin, made this way from his ceaseless studying.

 

“You’re going to have to go back to London, aren’t you? I’m not going to see you again in a long time.” Ty said, his voice shaking a little.

 

Kit’s eyes turned sad, and he shook his head. “Ty, I’ll do everything in my power to stay with you. Okay? Tessa always offers to portal me here. I’m sure I can visit whenever I want.”

 

Ty nodded, but still looked unsure. “How?”

 

“You have to have faith, love,” Kit murmured, gently running his fingers through Ty’s hair.

 

“In what, God?” Ty said, looking up at him.

 

“No. In us.”


	7. Happy Birthday (Malec)

Long before he met Alec, Magnus had forgotten his birthday. He knew it was in the early 1600s, but the date and the exact year had faded from his memory. 

 

Though Alec pretended as though it didn’t bother either of them, it really did. It made his heart ache when Magnus threw him extravagant parties for his birthday, but Alec could do nothing of the sort for him in return.

 

Alec, for this reason, made the journey to London to visit Magnus’s truest friend. He knocked on the door of the house, found in the country. It was adorable, built in the early 19th century. Vines grew up the brick walls, and the garden displayed careful tending to. He walked up the gravel path and knocked on the door.

 

It opened after a moment, and Christopher Herondale stood in the doorway. Kit raised an eyebrow, having never seen Alec knocking on their door without Magnus.

 

“Can I see Tessa?” Alec said.

 

“Uh, yeah,” Kit paused. “She’s putting Will down for his nap, but yeah. Come in.” Alec entered the cozy home. It was neat, decorated with furniture and trinkets that gave Alec memories of Magnus’s photo albums from Victorian England. Tessa had, however, decorated the home so that it didn’t look like a grandmother’s house. It was the healthiest possible mixture of her and Jem’s past, and their future.

 

Jem walked out, holding a mug of tea in his hands. His fingers were long, and he was built to play the violin. Will’s fingers already had his feature, and it had made Jem so delighted to see that his son would play the violin. He remembered what a disaster it was when he tried to teach Emma the tradition, and it still gave him shivers to remember the nightmarish reality.

 

“Alexander. Has Magnus come to visit with Tessa?” Many times over, Magnus dragged Alec along. It had become a regular occurance for Alec and Jem to sit and watch football. While Alec wasn’t particularly fond of football, he found that he never could have strong conversation with Jem.

 

“No. I have to talk to Tessa. It’s about Magnus, actually.” Alec said, rocking on the balls of his feet. While it was a strange feeling, he still felt uncomfortable around Jem. He was a warm, kind man, but he had a slight trace of the coldness that he had when he was a silent brother.

 

There was a little chuckle, and Tessa walked out into the living room. She had her hair up in a messy bun, and didn’t seem to have put very much effort into her appearance. Alec understood perfectly, having cared for Rafe.

 

“You have no idea how strange it is to hear people talk about you. I listened to Jem and Will talk about me back when we were young, and it is a surreal experience.” Tessa said, giving Jem a gentle peck on the cheek.

 

Jem’s cheeks turned pink. “What exactly did you hear us talking about? Will and I?”

 

“Oh, Jem. You spoke about me with quite crudeness, if I recall. It was very shocking to hear. Though it did raise my confidence.” Tessa sat on the couch, and turned to Alec. She left Jem blushing darkly, and he had to excuse himself. “Hello, Alexander. Excuse my James. He seems like a kind man who would never do what I just told him he did, but oh, he is not as mature as he seems. Especially when we were young.”

 

Alec grinned. He always enjoyed Tessa. She had a sense of humor, and had assimilated properly into modern society. “He sounds like a Herondale. The way you described him”

 

“I always said that! Carstairs and Herondales fit together as though they were two sides of the same coin. Herondales are, on the outside, snarky, crude, and arrogant. On the inside, they are soft and kind, never wishing to hurt a soul. You know that to be true just as much as I. Carstairs are, of course, the exact opposite of Herondales.” Tessa said, smiling widely. 

 

“Except Emma. I don’t know how she became so Herondale-ish.” Alec sat next to Tessa. “Perhaps she flipped to better fit in with the Blackthorns.”

 

Tessa paused, thinking for a moment. “That isn’t so far from the truth, I don’t think. Every Blackthorn in that generation has always had to fight for attention. Perhaps she flipped to fight as the children did.”

 

“She never had to fight so hard for Julian’s attention, though. Since they were little, it’s been obvious that they were meant for each other.” Alec rolled his eyes and sighed. “Clary was so naive. She didn’t even think for a moment to convince Emma to reconsider the parabatai ritual, even though she was both the closest to her, and the only one who had full knowledge of the situation.”   
  


Chuckling, Tessa wrapped a blanket around herself. “You will have a grudge against that girl forever, won’t you?”

 

“Naturally,” Alec said, “She is smart and kind, but she also lacks a great amount of logic and common knowledge.”

 

“She’s a Branwell. While it’s not direct, she has Henry’s genes. He was quite oblivious, and Charlotte practically babysat him. Anyway, let’s stop this small talk. What did you need to talk to me about?” Tessa tilted her head, waiting for a response.

 

“Oh. Do you know when Magnus’s birthday is? I want to throw him a party. He throws me parties every year, and I love him, and I want to show him that I love him.” Alec flushed a little, and he stumbled on his words a little.

 

Tessa’s heart warmed, and she couldn’t help but smile. “Oh, Alexander. That’s so thoughtful. Well, I do know his birthday. He told me a few years before he decided to forget.”

 

Relief rushed through Alec’s body. If Tessa didn’t know, he didn’t know if anyone would. He had already asked Ragnor and Catarina, with no luck. “Thank the Angel. Thank the Angel. When is it?”

 

“December the 8th.  Of 1606.”

 

Alec sighed. “I always knew he was a cradle robber, but I forget how bad it is. Hearing that reminds me.”

 

There was a loud, sputtering cry, and Tessa’s head fell back and she groaned. “That’s you, Jem! I put him down for his nap and now it’s your turn!” There was a grumble from the kitchen, followed by the sound of shuffling feet on the shag carpet. Tessa turned to Alec. “Sometimes, he’s worse than Will was to manage.”

 

“Carstairs have the secret weapon of sass, I think.” Alec said, grinning. 

 

Tessa choked on her coffee again.

 

\--

 

Having agreed to help Alec plan the party, Tessa found herself sitting with the blue-eyed boy in a New York coffee shop. It was one that had been around since Tessa was a little girl, and she and Magnus fought for years to keep it alive.

 

Alec placed a white binder on the table, and Tessa smiled. She opened it and found pages and pages of plans, just like when he had planned his and Magnus’s surprise wedding. His hands were shaking just the same as they had on that day.

 

“There should be glitter, right? Glitter and fancy international foods.” Alec said, and pointed to a long menu. Tessa nodded approvingly.

 

“That looks perfect, actually. I would look into getting an extensive open bar, as well. You know how Magnus loves his alcohol. I’ve never been fond of it, but I am educated in the art just by being around him.”

 

Alec sighed in exasperation. “Oh, I know.” He flipped to a menu of alcoholic beverages, and it was nearly as long as the menu. “I hate alcohol. Really, I hate beer. I like whiskey and bourbon, but that’s it. Magnus never really forces me to try mixed drinks. Jace forces me to drink beer and I hate it.”

 

“Your parabatai really loves his beer, huh? My William loved his beer too, but he really loved all of his alcohol. Him and Magnus clicked back in the day, and were very good friends.” Tessa said, offering Alec a scone.

 

Taking a bite of the scone, Alec pursed his lips. It made Tessa chuckle. “I’ve heard of how close they were. Quite a bit closer than friends normally are.”

 

Tessa choked on her coffee. She found that Alec made her do that a lot, and it did not help that she was pregnant again. “Oh, no. Magnus wanted more than everything to be with Will, but Will was not about it. While I strongly suspect William was bisexual, Will wanted nothing to do with Magnus.” Tessa smiled, remembering. “He and an old friend of ours, Jacob, were remarkably close. When they smiled at each other, it was like they were sharing a secret.”

 

Alec was very shocked at how nonchalantly Tessa was speaking of this. “You mean Will cheated on you. And you don’t care? Not at all?”

 

“Oh, I cared. When I started to put two and two together. I never said anything to him, but it very much so bothered me. I was very bothered. Over the years, I matured, and I realized that it wasn’t really so much cheating.

 

“William always was a difficult man, and he never matured out of it.” Tessa paused. “He needed to spread his wings, and receive love in a way I couldn’t give him. I don’t mind one bit, now. I understand. While I never cheated on him, I yearned for love he couldn’t give me. It isn’t a matter of our relationship failing, or of us hating each other. It’s a matter of gender, and nothing more.”

 

Alec’s face fell a little. “Do you think that’s how Magnus feels? About me?”

 

Tessa’s mouth fell open, and she quickly responded. “Oh, heavens no! Magnus is an even more difficult man than William was.”

 

Nodding knowingly, Alec said. “Oh, I know. He’s very complicated, but not all that difficult.”

 

Tessa smiled gently at Alec. “Oh, he is very difficult. Have you tried to wash his antique dishes? Or have you finished the last drop of his favorite wine? I find he can be very stubborn about certain habits of his.”

 

Alec’s eyebrows rose. “He never told me he had antique dishes. I didn’t think he cared about those things.”

 

Tessa could barely hold in a laugh. “Oh, Alexander! Goodness, Magnus is sneaky. He has a whole collection of royal dishware. He loved using it and would yell endlessly at me if I so much as touched it wrong. I suppose he realized that his lover would make him infuriated, and so he put it away.”

 

“Wait, everyone knows how disorganized I am?” Alec said, eyes alight. “Angel, I thought I hid it well.”

 

“Oh, no,” Tessa said, “haven’t you noticed that Magnus always folds your clothes and he always mends the holes in them? Alexander, I don’t believe you’d be as highly respected as you are without him.”

 

Without Alec’s consent, tears burned at the back of his eyes.

 

\--

 

It was the morning of Magnus’s party. Magnus was a known snoop, but Alec, with some much-needed help, managed to keep it cleverly hidden from him. 

 

Magnus awoke, and found Alec’s sleepy face pressed into the crook of his neck. Magnus smiled, as this was how their mornings normally went. The warlock needed to drag his archer boy out of bed, and he had to force him to get dressed and go to work, where he’d make his warlock proud.

 

Quite honestly, Alec didn’t know if he’d be able to be the Consul without Magnus constantly pushing him to work. Alec was never fully able to self-motivate himself, and that was one reason why Robert was always so disappointed in him.

 

Magnus gently shook Alec awake, and his blue eyes opened and shone of crystalline fire. 

 

“What?” Alec said, groaning. This was only partly an act to keep Magnus in a state of confusion. Magnus, however, met this groggy face every morning. For that reason, he suspected nothing.

 

“Wake up, my little archer boy. You have to go to work.”

 

Alec groaned louder. “No.”

 

“Yes, Alexander. My love, my darling, you have to go do amazing things and make the world beautiful. You need to go to lead the nephilim and the downworld into a new era of peace, love, and understanding.” Magnus said, then promptly showered Alec with kisses.

 

“No.”

 

Magnus smiled and stood, throwing the curtains open so that Alec had no choice but to wake. The sun hit his face, and Alec’s tanned skin glittered in the dawn sun. Alec groaned again, turning over and covering his face with the comforter.

 

“No, Magnus.”

 

“Yes, Alexander. Wake up and face the day, my archer boy.” Magnus said, then sat down next to him. He put a hand on his cheek.

 

Alec grabbed Magnus’s hand and held it there, then sat up reluctantly. “I’m leaving work early today, actually. I have some things to take care of in Los Angeles.” Lie.

 

“Oh? That’s too bad. I would beg to come along with you, but I unfortunately have my own duties to fulfill.” Magnus said, tossing Alec a stack of neatly folded clothes.

 

Chuckling, Alec flipped through the stack to make sure he had no objections to what Magnus had picked out for him. “And what duties do you have to take care of? You don’t do very much.”

 

“Well, I’m going to help out at the orphanage. There’s one little girl, her name is Elizabeth, who I’ve taken to. She’s ten, the oldest child there by a significant amount. She’s so hurt. Her biological father beats her often. I visit her every day and take her for walks.” Magnus said, flicking his hands and applying his eyeliner in a blink of an eye.

 

“Don’t you dare adopt her,” Alec said. “Max and Rafe are handfuls enough. I love you, and I love Max and Rafe, and I love kids, but I don’t want another.”

 

Magnus pouted. “Please? At least meet her. If we don’t take her out of the orphanage, her father will just continue to hurt her.” Alec sighed and turned, trying to get away from Magnus’s convincing gaze.

 

“Magnus, no. Look, I don’t want to have this conversation today.” Alec bit his tongue, having nearly said that it was Magnus’s birthday, after all.

 

“Ok, fine. We’re having this conversation tomorrow, then. Go to work and I’ll see you at five.” Magnus pecked Alec’s cheek, causing Alec to smile.

 

“I love you, Magnus.”

 

“I love you, my little archer boy.”

 

\--

 

Alec had called upon his most loyal assistants to decorate the loft in time for the party. They had to do everything in less than 4 hours - the guests were coming at four, and Magnus was coming at five sharp. They already planned it out; Emma would distract Magnus by begging him to take her shopping, then he’d invite her to dinner as he did every time he saw Emma. They’d return to the loft, where the surprise party would occur.

 

There was Jace and Clary, Simon and Izzy, Tessa and Jem, and even some of the kids from Los Angeles. They weren’t truly children, as even little Drusilla was now turning 16. Ty, of course, was turning 18, and Julian and Emma 20.

 

Emma was nearly bouncing off the walls in excitement. “Can I hang the banner??? Ooh, and can I hang the streamers? I’m really good at hanging streamers.” Emma’s party-planning ability had been awoken by Julian’s proposal, and she was in the middle of planning her own wedding that was only a few months away.

 

Isabelle squealed in excitement. She was just as excited as Emma was, possibly even more so. “I’ll help you, Emma! We should put gold streamers and purple streamers there, then hang the glitter things there, then…”

 

Alec let their gibberish zone out from his head, and he turned to Jace. “Brother, are you planning on staying for the party? Please say you will. I’m already stressed out, and I can’t imagine how stressed I’ll be when it’s almost five.”

 

Grinning, Jace clapped his hand on the taller boy’s shoulder. “Of course. I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

 

Alec’s heart warmed. He always saw himself as second best, as inferior to Jace’s looks, strength, and intelligence. When Jace spoke to him like this, like they were equals, it gave him this bubbly feeling that was indescribable.

 

“Thank you, brother.”

 

\--

 

Magnus couldn’t say no to Emma. She was just so energetic, and she begged so well. Even though he would much prefer to spend his afternoon with Alec, he rarely saw the girl he treated as his daughter. Emma was a delight to spend time with, and Magnus took any opportunity that arose to do things with her.

 

They usually went shopping together, because Magnus always gave her his most honest opinion. Julian was impossible to shop with; he always told Emma that she looked beautiful in everything, all because he thought she did look beautiful in everything. He was, after all, deeply Emma-sexual.

 

“Emma, that color does not go well with your eyes. It’s clashing and I’m getting a headache.” Magnus said, closing his eyes and feigning a faint.

 

Emma giggled. “You’re the one who picked it out for me.” Emma spun, and the skirt of the dress flared. It was short, barely long enough to cover her ass.

 

“You’d look great in it, but let me find it in a different color.” Magnus stood, left, then promptly returned with the same dress, but in baby blue. He handed it to her and she changed into it. They were both in the dressing room together, because Emma didn’t mind if he saw her body. Magnus made her feel safe, and he never had to fight  _ at all  _ to keep his eyes on hers, even if she was stark naked.

 

That was quite the first for her.

 

Emma changed into the new dress, then squealed. “God, Jules will love this! I’m going to have to wear this on our next date. He won’t be able to keep his eyes off me.”

 

“Or his hands,” Magnus added, high fiving her. Emma squealed again, then checked her phone for the time.

 

“Jesus Christ! It’s 4:50 already. Okay, you should go home to Alec.” Emma said, giving a fake pout to make it all the more realistic.

 

Magnus grinned and linked his arm in hers to lead her from the dressing room. “Stay for dinner.”

 

_ Perfect,  _ Emma thought.

 

\--

 

Emma and Magnus walked up the steps of the loft, giving Magnus flashbacks of his first date with Alec. He bit back a laugh, remembering how cute it was when Alec fell down the steps.

 

“What are you laughing about?” Emma said, poking Magnus’s side.

 

Magnus grinned at her mischievously. “Nothing. Nothing at all. Just how adorable my Alexander is.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Emma opened the door to his loft. It was dark, and Magnus immediately saddened. His archer boy didn’t seem to be home yet. They walked to the kitchen and the lights flipped on.

 

“SURPRISE!” There was a scream, and a million people popped out of nearly every hiding spot in the apartment possible. Everyone began cheering, and screaming happily. Alec was standing in the middle of it all, grinning lovingly at Magnus.

 

Magnus’s eyes filled with tears and he made his way to Alec. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’s neck and gently stroked his hair. “Hey, babe. Happy birthday. It is your birthday, by the way. December 8th. How old do you want to be turning?” Alec intuitively knew that Magnus would hate to hear how old he really was, so Alec left the year of his birth out of the picture.

 

“Well, you’re 26, so I’d like to be 27.” Magnus said softly, smiling and kissing Alec.

 

“You bitch,” Alec said, “one-upping me.” Alec’s face was bright with love and joy, and Magnus smiled right back.

 

“I smell alcohol. How would one birthday boy receive himself a drink?” Magnus said, putting a strange British accent into his voice.

 

Alec shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe a few more kisses to his archer boy would get said archer boy to get said drink for him.” Alec matched Magnus’s British accent. This was what Magnus loved -- seeing Alec come out of his shell gave him the warmest feeling in his stomach, and in his heart.

 

Naturally, Magnus began kissing Alec with the love of a million couples, with the energy of a million Emmas, and with the forever-ness of Magnus’s immortality.

 

Of course, Magnus had no intention of thinking about his immortality tonight.


End file.
